


Cause for Celebration

by constantly_disoriented



Series: Memories [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi, Parties, Pietro/Thor can be seen as platonic i guess, borderline porn tbh, everyone is drunk, pocky, tbh i just wanted to write bucky and tony kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantly_disoriented/pseuds/constantly_disoriented
Summary: Tonight is a good night -- Sam and Steve are together, everyone is drunk (except Bruce) and James is just bold enough to play Pocky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I pulled from my old AO3 account. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> BTW in this fic Tony's alcoholism is neither mentioned nor addressed. He is drunk; if it makes you uncomfortable, just pretend that the one sentence that mentions it just doesn't exist. Sorry!

The first time James and Tony kiss, it’s an accident that isn’t an accident.

They're drunk. It's been a long night of partying with the Avengers -- a celebration of Steve and Sam’s new relationship. Natasha and Clint worked on matchmaking them for over a year, so when the power-couple was caught making out in a shady corner, it was no surprise, but a big triumph. Beers were bought and invites to those closest to the couple were sent out. James didn’t think that he could get drunk, what with his super soldier serum, but when Thor shoved a pint the size of his head of some Asgardian brew, it knocks James straight off his feet.

Tony, after a few beers (and a long, betrayed rant about the indignity of his being barred from the Asgardian booze) decides it would be a good idea to play a game he calls “Pocky.” The point of the game is for two people to place one end of the Pocky stick in their mouth and eat towards the center. Whoever pulls away first loses the game, and has to buy the winner a drink. No one mentions the fact that there is no bar, and the booze is already bought; they're all too fuzzed out and happy to think that far ahead.

Steve and Sam go first, since the party is all about them. Steve is a surprisingly shy drunk; completely red in the face even at the thought of playing the game, despite Sam already being in a relationship with him. Sam, the bold one, sticks one Pocky end in his mouth and turns to Steve, offering the other end to him. It takes a few moments of coaxing and peer pressure, but Steve gives in eventually. The game ends early; Steve is too giggly, and can’t stop laughing long enough to take any more bites. Bruce cuts off their alcohol, after they fall to the ground and break the wooden coffee table, much to their sadness.

Natasha and Clint go next. Their game takes nearly five minutes to complete simply because Clint is stubborn and Natasha is determined to win. Eventually, it comes down to the fact that Natasha plays dirty; she keeps murmuring sexual things under her breath. Clint, not one to pass up an opportunity in favor of winning, breaks the Pocky stick to pounce on her.

Thor convinces Pietro to participate; Pietro is drunk as fuck and Thor is giggling too hard to keep his words straight. Pietro loses, but only because Thor used fancy diction and strange jokes to playfully tease him. Pietro nearly chokes on his end of the Pocky stick from laughing so hard. Natasha catches it on film, and Wanda uses it as blackmail when Pietro tries to tell her that he caught her kissing Agent Hill the next morning.

James decides that he will play the game with Tony because he is drunk and Tony is cute and smart and wonderful and if there is ever a time to make a stupid mistake that people will forgive you for, this is it. So, he sticks one end of the Pocky in his mouth, walks over to Tony (or maybe he rolls; it's all a little blurry, really) and offers him the other end.

Tony looks at him strangely, for a moment, and James almost reconsiders his decision, but not a moment later Tony’s mouth fastens on his end of the stick, and he takes a bite. James follows suit, and soon, they have eaten almost all of the stick, with but an inch of Pocky left between them. It's James’ turn to bite, and mama didn’t raise no chicken, so he goes for it.

Tony’s lips are warm and soft; they move slow and intense against James's for the first few seconds of the kiss. For the next few, Tony nearly knocks James off his feet. He grips the back of his head and pulls him closer, almost jamming their noses together, opening his mouth clumsily. James, a little unsure of what to do after so long, follows Tony's lead; he grabs the front of his shirt in one hand and presses the other against Tony's back, tilts his nose out of the way. He follows Tony's tempo, miming Tony's actions. Tony runs his tongue along the roof of James's mouth? James repeats the action on Tony. Tony bites down on James's lip? James returns the favor. Tony pulls harder, pushes more firmly? James fights back. 

Kissing Tony is pop rocks and Mentos Cola. It's bruising lips and knocking teeth and chocolate flavored tongues. It's eating up the way that Tony seems to melt when James feeds him back everything he does to him like he's learning, like a game of monkey-see-monkey-do. Bucky hates the fuzziness in his head because things are too blurry and soft around the edges and details keep slipping away before they can even begin to form. 

It is over just a touch too fast. James sits back in his seat, smug and hot and not thinking even a little bit about the fact that he won. He's much more interested in the pink on Tony's skin and his tousled hair, and the low-hoarse tone in his voice when he complains about how he has to buy James a drink even as he slides off of his lap. James enjoys the sight of Tony's wobbly knees and blames his lightheadedness on the alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I pulled from my old, deleted AO3 account. I had to edit it, some, but I liked it pretty much the way it was. I figured I would start reposting some things that I actually enjoyed writing from Memories.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Tell me if there are any errors or if you notice a particular character being OOC!


End file.
